Hunger Games
by abwalk
Summary: Katniss struggles through the battle of her life. She is a tribute for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Katniss fights through pain and makes friends and foe through this epic journey that might just make her discover who she is, and what she fights for. This fan fiction inspired by Suzanne Collins with a twist on her great novel.


Annie Beth Walker

10-30-13

English-5

The Hunger Games

"Primrose Everdeen" This was the only going through mind as I race to the isle screaming and yelling till finally I shout, "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." Prim was taken back and we met half tearing as she called me. I finally got to the dark gray ramp with a prink pink lady at the top summoning me to the microphone in front of a sea of many gray clothes and faces. "What's your name tribute?" said Effie Trinket, the colorful lady. "Katniss Everdeen." I replied nervously. "I assume that was your sister. What a brave girl." Effie murmured with a sad face. Finally we moved on to the guys. "Peeta Mellark. Where are you? Come on don't be shy." Effie summoned the second victim. Peeta shyly makes his way up trying to avoid eye contact even if every other eye was on him. "Well here are your district twelve tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

I've been taken into a dark room with shelves of dark neutral colored books. I'm standing by a small rectangular window when my mom and Prim walk in with an immediate hug. "Here," I looked at prim as she held out the mocking jay pin I had given her earlier that day, "for good luck." Her eyes and walked out just as Gale, my best friend walked in. Gale is a tall brown haired and eye guy with good muscles. He walks in with his tight gray-lack shirt and hurries to me for a hug. "Gale, I'm so scared." I whispered in his ear. "Don't be. You can hunt so use that as a secret weapon." He replied back in confidence, "But what if I can't. How will I survive?" "You will. I believe in you." Gale assured me. The guard escorted Gale and I out and we parted are ways sadly.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ", the train zipped through masses of land. Inside are blue interior rooms fit for royalty. Peeta and I were sitting on opposite sides of a dark blue coach. His shaggy blonde hair covers his shy blue eyes. We sit in silence, no eye contact or interaction. That is until the arrogant dirty blonde haired Haymitch walks in. "Well, aren't you guys the talkative ones." Haymitch said sarcastically headed toward the food. Haymitch is the district twelve mentor and winner. "So, what advice do you have for us?" Peeta asked in curiosity, " Pass the jelly kid." Haymitch rudely replayed. I picked a knife a slammed it in between fingers as he reached for the jelly bowl. "He asked you a question." I spoke firmly and looked into is cold, dark eyes. "Well someone is fiery today." Haymitch criticized when Peeta joined in, "Yeah, it's just a question, not threat." "Okay then, sorry for wanting to survive." I aggressively said toward them both. From then on I knew that Peeta and I were not ever going to get along.

We finally make it to the district capitol where the crowds look like a thousand rainbows scattered. Peeta and I stand at the windows where the people look like waving daisies. We both decided to wave back until he saw me waving too. I didn't care though, because he just is going to be seen as an attitude boy.

As soon as we get are rooms, I am amazed. I have never once had a bed this nice nevertheless to myself. Prim and I always shared a bed, but this bed is smoother than silk. It was amazing. The window could be set as a background. As I started to scroll, I found a forest. With lots of oak trees with fresh, green leafs so perfect people would say they're "golden".

Its two days till we go to the arena and we have to be prepared for an interview and finally training. First we get prepared by beauty specialist, and I got a special dress. When the national interviews start we line up from district one to district twelve. Time flies through the interviews and it's finally my turn. The auditorium seems everlastingly full of people. The Stage is black with five gigantic screens and red stage curtains. In the middle of the stage are two white couches and my bridal like dress blends right in besides the jewels. In the other couch is Caesar, the interviewer that hosts all the events. We both sit down and the interview has begun. I look into the crowd and all I can hear is nothing. Caesar asks for my answer and all I could think is "Excuse me?" and the crowd became a ball of laughter. "Well it looks like someone is a little nervous. I said what caused you to volunteer like you did?" it took me a second but I finally spilled out, "Primrose is my sister and I couldn't just let her go to her doom at such a young age. I'd rather experience myself then send her to her doom. I couldn't survive." Then crowd went into silence. Not knowing how to react Caesar says, "So, on a different note, tell me about your dress because it is absolutely gorgeous." "Well, why tell you when I can show you." I stand up and confidently stretch my arms out a twirl as if I wear a ballerina. After a few twirls, my dress creates flames reach out to the rows of people amazed by the superb trick. To close out the interview Caesar with, "Lets here it for Katniss, the girl on fire!"

Final training is today. Everyone gets thirty minutes to train in front of the sponsors. They score you based on a one to twelve. It's all about skill. "All you have to do is look pretty and impress." Haymitch informed us. We all sat in a prison cell like room waiting for my turn, which is second to last. The time goes by slowly and some people even slept a little, but others were too excited to sit but they had to. Finally it's my turn. I walk in to seeming drunk sponsors not paying attention. I made bee-line to the bow and arrows. As the sponsors give me a chance by watching, I get nervous as I pull and let go. It flies pass the head and not even a thread pulled away. They laugh and watched the roasted pig with a darkly bright red apple being pulled out. I get another bow and hit the target spot on in this cold dark gray room. But no one saw, of course. My angry was frustrated me faster than a water hose filling a jug. I aimed and fired to the apple, and that was a perfect shot. "Thank you for your time." I sarcastically shouted to the flabbergasted sponsors almost scared to make a move. I left just knowing I will be having no score because of that.

"Tell me again, exactly." Haymitch exclaimed in a humorous tone. "Thank you for consideration." Haymitch couldn't stop laughing at this. That was the fifth time to be exact. "It's that time again people. The scores are out everyone and here they are, "Caesar kept the scores going when he finished district eleven, "and finally district twelve. First Peeta Mellark with an total of eight points. Finally Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, with the highest score with eleven points!" Everyone cheered, except Peeta, for me while a sat happily shocked at this. "Well doll face, someone left an impression." Haymitch joyously spoke. I couldn't believe it, but there was no time because tomorrow would start my finale days, but at least I had my mocking-jay pin to pull me through.

"Three Two One" the mono-toned voice shouted as a horn went off signaling us to run. The first thing that went through my mind was "_get something from the Capricorn_" that is until I saw the bloodbath there. So I took off to the forest and didn't look back. I found a tree and climbed it because it was getting dark. I tied myself to the branch and watched for enemies coming to kill. "I can't wait to get my hand on her as I kill her slowly." I heard a whispered voice coming from a group with a flame. It was Cato and Glimmer's group, with Peeta. I held my breathe as the passed me to find a tribute that lit a fire. "_Idiot_" I thought myself as a young voice screamed as the group killed her.

I climbed down I ran to find the next tree for sleep when I ran into Cato and Glimmer's group and even yelled, "GET HER!" and once again I ran because my life depended on it. I climbed a high tree and they tried shooting at me with arrows when I got fair enough they couldn't get to me . "Let her stay up there. She'll can't stay up there forever and then we will get her." Cato said loud enough so I could hear.

"Psst," Rue, another tribute, is in the tree next to me. She points out here are tracker jackers just to my left. I use a knife from a backpack I found and started sawing it. The tracker jackers are starting to awake to the low hum of the knife sawing. One comes out and stings me on the neck, "st" I smacked the bug on my neck as it tries to stings me but I still go on. Finally the nest falls. They all run off but Glimmer is stung by all the tracker jackers and is blown up with green bumps and killed. I take her bow and arrows when Peeta runs up with a spear. He starts to jab me, but misses every time. I grab a bow and pull back as a threat. He makes a finally throw and hits me in the thy. I fall to the ground in pain.

"AHH" I screamed over my freshly stabbed leg. I hobbled to a cave and lay on the cold, dark, and hard ground as I bled. "SNAP" I heard someone coming hoping they wouldn't kill me. It was Peeta. The boy who tried killed me. "Are you okay?" he gently asked me, "I'm fine. Just go I don't need you. Plus you wanted to kill me." "Look I'm sorry. I know I tried to kill you but I want to help." he replayed as he entered the cave and sat next to me. He put his hand in mine and whispered, "Go with it." So I leaned on him and even through the pain, I managed not to cry. Hi got out this medicine that he rubbed on my wound and pretty soon my wound was healed. We sat there in silence for a second when I looked at him, and he looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked and said, "We need to get to the Capricorn. That's where this will end." We got and started walking.

"Peeta! You're a genius!" I yelled at Peeta as he picks up poison berries. "What? They're berries." "Yeah poison five minutes!" I informed him in an angry tone. "Well, we might need these. I will put some in my bag." He agreed and we went on till we reached the Capricorn.

Cato was waiting. Alone. That means everyone else is dead. Cato came closer in the dim light of the night surrounded by dark spooky trees.. "Well, well, well. A loner and traitor both together, working together." He spoke as if he would've been shocked. "GRRRRG", a loud grumbling sound came from the forest when nine distinguished dog-like creatures appeared from the forest. All three of us ran, and climbed to the top of the Capricorn. Cato grabbed Peeta and put a knife to his throat as I pulled an arrow out and pulled it back. "So, Katniss, how will this end. You shoot me I kill him or you put your weapon down and I win." Cato said proudly as he knew he could win. Peeta motions me to shoot and he'll duck. Katniss releases her arrow hitting Cato and Peeta isn't harmed. Cato fell into the pit of the monsters and is slowly killed.

"Hello districts twelve slash final tributes. Now we know you want to both win and have that happy ending but that's going to happen." I give Peeta a poison berry and keep one for myself. He says sorry for everything he has done to me but I just look at him until I say, "One, two, th.." "Okay fine!" the announcer gives in, "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games winners.


End file.
